Beckyhontas
Becky thatcher by daliande-d4utxuf.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Pocahontas Dongwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-8.03.jpg|Dongwa Miao as John Smith Alien Temperor.jpg|Alien Temperor as Governor Ratcliffe 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Meeko Tweety-bird-the-sylvester-and-tweety-mysteries-10.9.jpg|Tweety as Flit Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Percy Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Chief Powhatan Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn as Grandmother Willow Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Nakoma Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Kocoum Kasper Kat.jpg|Kasper Kat as Ketata Top Cat 2.jpg|Top Cat as Thomas Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Wiggins Baloo-the-jungle-book-2-3.71.jpg|Baloo and Yogi Bear Boomerang.jpg|Yogi Bear as Ben and Lon 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Thomas O'Malley, Princess Belle and BeastandBelleRockz's movie-spoof of "Pocahontas" Cast *Pocahontas - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *John Smith - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Governor Ratcliffe - Alien Temperor (Ultraman Taro) *Meeko - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Percy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Chief Powhatan - Huckleberry Hound *Grandmother Willow - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Nakoma - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Kocoum - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Ketata - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Thomas - Top Cat *Wiggins - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Ben and Lon - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Yogi Bear *Various Indians - Slyvanian Families Characters, Mighty Mouse Characters and Samurai Pizza Cats Characters *Various Settlers - Sesame Street Characters, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters and Fimbles Characters *6 Ultra Brothers as itself Thomas O'Malley, Princess Belle and BeastandBelleRockz's movie-spoof of "Pocahontas" Cast *Pocahontas - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *John Smith - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Governor Ratcliffe - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Meeko - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Percy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Chief Powhatan - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Grandmother Willow - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Nakoma - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Kocoum - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Ketata - Baba Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Thomas - Top Cat *Wiggins - Lackey (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Ben and Lon - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Little John (Robin Hood) *Various Indians - Various Toons *Various Settlers - Various Hybrids (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Danny will carry two lightsabers, such a light blue lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber throughout Sabohontas 1 and 2. Since Danny's light blue lightsaber in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout Sabohontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2, his yellow lightsaber in his left hand, will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Sabohontas 1 and 2. *Dongwa Miao will be carrying a purple lightsaber that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Sabohontas 1 and Sabohontas 2. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Duchess Productions